Incredible Hulk Vol 1 399
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** * ** *** *** **** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Hulk has returned to the missile base that he first worked in circa the very location where he was transformed into the Hulk. He recalls how he recently came here with Igor Drenkov in . * Rick points out that he, Doctor Strange, and Wong have all been dead at one point or another. The facts: ** Rick was briefly killed when Thanos wiped out half of all life in the universe during the Infinity Gauntlet crisis. That happened in . The same thing happened to Wong in that same issue. ** Doctor Strange seemingly perished battling the Beyonder in , however as revealed in this was all a ruse. * The bottle that Betty is holding in her hand is the bathroom cleaner that she and Marlo accidentally used to dye Betty's hair temporarily turning it green. This also happened in Incredible Hulk #383. * Johnny explains his problematic marital situation, the love triangle between him, Alicia Masters, and the Skrull known as Lyja. It's a very complex situation, here are the details: ** The Thing dated Alicia Masters for years, the pair began dating back in . ** When Reed, Johnny and Ben being kidnapped by the Beyonder occurred in . They were on Battleworld between - . While on Battleworld, Ben discovered that he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms and decided to stay. ** Lyja then took Alicia's place happened just prior to the heroes return from the Secret Wars. Johnny, Reed and She-Hulk's return to Earth was depicted in . ** Johnny and "Alicia's" relationship began to grow from onward. ** Lyja then married the Torch while still under deep cover in . ** At the time of this story the ruse had just recently been exposed as seen in . ** At the time of this story, Johnny believes that Lyja was killed during a battle with the Skulls in . However, she survived as revealed in . * The reason why Nick Fury would be upset at the Scarlet Witch suggesting that Rick go to the Pantheon is because the organization caused an international incident when they assisted rebels in Trans-Sabal stage a coup. Rick was involved in this battle and is responsible for killing the dictator Farniq Dahn, as seen in - . * The mental link between the Leader and Rick Jones was forged when the Hulk transferred gamma radiation from Rick to the Leader in order to restore his powers. This happened in . * The reason why Redeemer's identity is a shock is because he is actually Thaddeus Ross as revealed . Ross had seemingly died in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}